bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hōzukimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Hōzukimaru Anime Images Profile Images Hozikamru (spirit) Ep265.png|The physical manifestation of Hōzukimaru. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Hozukimaru subdues Shinigami.png|Hōzukimaru subdues several Shinigami with brute strength. 230Chunks_of_ice_float.png|Chunks of ice float past Hōzukimaru's face. 231Hozukimaru_wonders.png|Hōzukimaru wonders where the captains are. 237Hozukimaru_states.png|Hōzukimaru states it is not like Muramasa to let a Shinigami go. 237Ikkaku vs. Hozukimaru.png|Ikkaku faces off against Hōzukimaru. 237Hozukimaru_strikes.png|Hōzukimaru strikes at Ikkaku. 237Hozukimaru_agrees.png|Hōzukimaru agrees to perform the Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. 237Ikkaku_and_Hozukimaru_perform.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru perform their Tsuki-Tsuki Dance in order to prove Hōzukimaru's identity. Ep237 Lucky Dance.png|Hōzukimaru and Ikkaku perform the Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. 237Hozukimaru_assumes.png|Hōzukimaru assumes a battle stance. 237Hozukimaru_jabs.png|Hōzukimaru jabs at Ikkaku. 237Ikkaku_slashes.png|Ikkaku slashes at Hōzukimaru. 237Hozukimaru activates.png|Hōzukimaru activates his Bankai. 237Hozukimaru_asks.png|Hōzukimaru asks Ikkaku if this is all he has got. 237Keigun surround.png|The Onmitsukidō interrupt the fight. 237Hozukimaru_spins.png|Hōzukimaru spins Ryūmon Hōzukimaru above his head. Ep237ReiatsuExplosion.png|Hōzukimaru uses Reiatsu Explosion to escape. 241Byakuya_arrives_at_the_cave.png|Hōzukimaru observes Byakuya's arrival in the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 241Hozukimaru_and_Ruri'iro_Kujaku_manifest.png|Hōzukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku manifest their Zanpakutō. The other Zanpakuto appear.png|The Zanpakutō spirits arrive. 241Keigun_appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Hōzukimaru, and the other Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. 242Hozukimaru_notes.png|Hōzukimaru notes the Zanpakutō spirits have been surrounded. 242Ikkaku_and_Hozukimaru_clash.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru clash. Ep242IkkakuPunched.png|Hōzukimaru punches Ikkaku in the stomach. 242Ikkaku_appears.png|Ikkaku appears next to Hōzukimaru. Ep242IkkakuVsHozukimaru.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru attack each other as they pass each other in midair. 242Hozukimaru_blocks.png|Hōzukimaru blocks Ikkaku's stabs with Hōzukimaru. 242Ikkaku_jabs.png|Ikkaku jabs Hōzukimaru in the chest. Ep242IkkakuBankaiClash.png|Ikkaku blocks Hōzukimaru's spade. 242Hozukimaru_stands.png|Hōzukimaru stands with his spade over his shoulder. 242Hozukimaru_smashes.png|Hōzukimaru smashes his guandao into Ikkaku. Ep242IkkakuTasselSlams.png|Ikkaku hits Hōzukimaru with the tasseled half of Hōzukimaru. 242Ikkaku_attacks.png|Ikkaku attacks Hōzukimaru. 242Guandao_cracks.png|Hōzukimaru's guandao cracks. 242Hozukimaru_raises.png|Hōzukimaru raises the central blade of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru over his head. Ep242HozukimaruTwirlsBankai.png|Hōzukimaru glows with red Reiatsu. 242Reiatsu_surges.png|Hōzukimaru's Reiatsu surges around him. 242Hozukimaru_attacks.png|Hōzukimaru attacks Ikkaku with his empowered Bankai. Ep242IkkakuWins.png|Hōzukimaru falls over. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Hōzukimaru and the other Zanpakutō Spirits unite with their Shinigami once more. 254Hozukimaru_stabs.png|Hōzukimaru stabs a Gillian. 254Ikkaku_and_Hozukimaru_discuss.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru discuss Muramasa's betrayal. 254Hozukimaru's_Reiatsu.png|Hōzukimaru exerts his Reiatsu. 255Ikkaku_and_Hozukimaru_cut.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru cut through a Gillian's face in perpendicular directions. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 259Group_assembles.png|The underground waterway exploration group assembles. 259Group_walks.png|The group walks along the underground waterway. 259Hozukimaru_notes.png|Hōzukimaru notes this place has a creepy feeling about it. 259Hanataro_and_Hozukimaru_discuss.png|Hanatarō and Hōzukimaru discuss the ghost stories surrounding the underground waterway. 259Group_hurtles.png|The group hurtles out of the hole. Ep259TentaclesEncloseGroup.png|The tentacles close around them. 259Shadow_appears.png|A large shadow appears underneath the group. 259Group_sits.png|The group sits on another walkway. Hozukimaru and Nanao pursue the figure.png|Hōzukimaru and Nanao pursue the figure. 259Hozukimaru_demands.png|Hōzukimaru demands to know what Hisagomaru did with Ikkaku. 259Hozukimaru_manifests.png|'Hōzukimaru' manifests in Hōzukimaru's hands. 259Hozukimaru_is_constricted.png|Hōzukimaru is constricted by two tentacles. 259Shinigami_and_Zanpakuto_spirits_sit.png|Several Shinigami and their Zanpakutō spirits sit in Ichigo's room. KazeshiniBeingConfronted.png|Haineko, Hōzukimaru, and Wabisuke confront Kazeshini. 265Saru,_Hebi,_and_Kazeshini_meet.png|Saru, Hebi, and Kazeshini meet with Hōzukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku. Ep265HozukimaruKirikaze.png|Hōzukimaru attacks Kirikaze. 265Blade_petals_disperse.png|Senbonzakura's blade petals disperse the mist around Hōzukimaru. Hozukimaru and Ikkaku pool their reiatsu.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru pool their Reiatsu in closing the Garganta. Hōzukimaru Video Clips HōzukimaruSeparation.gif|Hōzukimaru demonstrates the use of his Shikai in battle. RyūmonHōzukimaru237.gif|Hōzukimaru's initial method of activating his Bankai. RyūmonHōzukimaru259.gif|Hōzukimaru's current method of activating his Bankai. RyūmonHōzukimaruPowerUp.gif|Hōzukimaru uses the empowering effect of his Bankai. ReiatsuExplosion.gif|Hōzukimaru creates a Reiatsu Explosion. Category:Images